


Two sides to every story

by neomaxizoomdweebie



Series: one shots to deal with traumatazing updates [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: biology buddies, partners in science and love conundrums, set after 5/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomaxizoomdweebie/pseuds/neomaxizoomdweebie
Summary: Sana had always had a lot of self control. Her homework always got done, no matter how boring the assignment. She always went to basketball practice, no matter how tired she was. She never yelled at Vilde, no matter how infuriating she was being.But as it turns out, even she has her limits.





	Two sides to every story

**Author's Note:**

> Set on Monday after Imagine all the people living life in peace. 
> 
> Okay, so I realize that this is highly unlikely to happen and generally very self indulgent, but can you blame me after the night we’ve had? I’m being vague about the reason for the fight because I’m not confident enough to go with any of the theories lol

Sana had always had a lot of self control. Her homework always got done, no matter how boring the assignment. She always went to basketball practice, no matter how tired she was. She never yelled at Vilde, no matter how infuriating she was being.

But as it turns out, even she has her limits.

The weekend had been… horrible. She wasn’t talking to Elias, the only message she’d gotten in two days was a meme from Chris. The thought of Noora and Yousef and the memory of Isak’s bloody face made her feel sick to her stomach. 

So when Monday came around she had first been glad for the distraction, but as her classes went by she realized she couldn’t remember a word of what her teachers had been saying all day. It felt like she was walking around in a bubble. Noora avoided her and the others acted as if it was just any other day. She had no idea what to think about Vilde and the other bus girls. Vilde had been.. off..for a while now. Sana had tried to ignore it, Vilde was naive but she wasn’t mean spirited. But had she been plotting against her? Maybe Sana was the naive one. Maybe she had been wrong about everything all along, in thinking she could ever really be considered part of the group, wrong about Yousef, wrong in thinking that her brothers and the guys friendship with Even was salvageable. She’d always trusted her own judgement – but maybe she shouldn’t.  

Her last class of the day was biology, and she was dreading it. She wasn’t sure she could handle seeing Isak. She knew what happened wasn’t her fault, she didn’t doubt herself _that_ much. But Elias was her brother, and she was the reason he’d been there in the first place.

Isak was already in the classroom when she arrived. His lip was swollen and the side of his face was covered in patches of dark purple. He smiled a little at her as she sat down, but then winced as though the act had hurt him.

“Hei,” she said, looking at him carefully.

“Hei,” he responded. He sounded like his usual self and Sana relaxed just a little in her chair.   

“How’s the face?”

“It’s been better. I was hoping the bruises was gonna make me look tough, but it came out more sad and gross than tough.. Even can hardly look at me without tearing up.”

She nodded at that but didn’t know what to say in response, so they sat in silence after that. Both of them more worse for wear than usual, and eventually class started. 

About 15 minutes later Sana was abruptly brought out of the daze she had drifted away into. It was apparently time for them to work in pairs.. Doing what she had no idea.

“Sana Bakkoush drifting away in class, I thought I’d never see the day,” Isak joked as he explained the assignment to her.

When she didn’t immediately came up with something snarky to say back Isak looked at her quizzically.

“Everything good there, Sanasol?”

“I just.. I..” Sana wasn’t sure what she was trying to say. She sort of wanted to ask him to switch seats with her so she wouldn’t be on the same side as his bruises. “I guess I want to say sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Isak said. But she knew he knew what she was talking about. 

“For Elias.. I don’t know what happened exactly but it was because of me that they were there in the first place.”

“As long as you didn’t invite them with the purpose to start a fight I don’t really see what you’re apologizing for.”

“I wasn’t thinking. I should have realized tít wasn’t a good idea to invite them, I just wanted..” she paused, she couldn’t bring herself to voice her thoughts on the subject. “I was just thinking of myself.”

“What do you mean?” Isak asked, the assignment forgotten on the table between them. “Why did you invite them?”

She looked up at him, she knew she could trust him. After all, he’s trusted her with his shit before.

“I.. I wanted Elias to bring one of his friends.” She said, pointedly not looking at him. Instead she stared out the window, at the appropriately terrible weather and not for the first time the last couple of days – wished for some clarity.

“Who?” Isak asked, “Mikael?”

“Oh my god, Isak!” Sana said with a sigh, “You’re like a dog with a bone. Give it a rest already.”  

Isak said nothing to that. Sana guessed he wasn’t gonna let it go, but he also didn’t want to upset her further.

“No, not him,” Sana continued, “his name is Yousef.”

“Okay, what happened with him then?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re zoning out in class and being really weird because nothing happened.”

Sana gave him a look strong enough to wipe the smirk of off Isak’s damaged face.

“No, I don’t know.. I thought that maybe he.. Liked me or something, but apparently not.”

“How do you know he doesn’t?” Isak asked, his tone suddenly completely serious.

“Because I looked away for about two seconds and he started making out with someone else.” She left the part about Noora being the other person out, it hurt too much for her to talk about. She didn’t know what else to say. The image of Yousef and Noora painfully clear in her head, and there wasn’t much more to add.

Isak was quiet for a bit, looking  at her with so much sympathy she could hardly stand it. There’s nothing cute about being pitied by someone so very much in love. 

But she couldn’t have predicted what came out of his mouth next.

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘so’?” She said, “if he really liked me he wouldn’t be going around kissing other girls.”

“You don’t know that.”

“What are you talking about?”

Isak took a second to consider his words. “After Even and I first hooked up, he told me he’d told his girlfriend about me, and he asked me what I thought my parent would say if we started dating. So naturally, I thought it was on.” He looked over at her to make sure she was listening. “And then he disappeared on me. He didn’t answer my texts, he didn’t show up at school. And the next time I saw him was at a party, where he was making out with his girlfriend like nothing had happened between us.” Isak cringed a little at the memory. “But look at us now.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re one in a million, I know. Even would pick you over anyone.” Sana rolled her eyes at him. “I see you two make out basically every time I turn a corner, you know.”

Isak rolled his eyes right back at her. “No.. Or I mean, he would and you do,” he smirked at her, “but that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Well, by all means, tell me then.” Sana lowered her voice to a whisperer as their teacher tried to call the class’ attention back to the front of the room.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Isak whispered back, ”..shit, I don’t even know. Just that you don’t have the full story. You can’t possibly know why he did that because you only know your side of it.”

A good thing about Isak was that you could almost see what he was thinking just by looking at him, and he was looking at her so sincerly, she knew he meant every word. He gave her an encouraging nod before he turned his attention back to the class and Sana spent the remaining minutes of the class considering his words. 

She needed answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
